Pour atteindre le sommet
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Mello a quitté la Wammy House sans une once de regret. Désormais seul dans le monde extérieur, il est déterminé à tracer sa propre route, celle qui lui permettra d'enfin surpasser son rival. Où qu'elle le mène et quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.
1. Introduction

**Pour atteindre le sommet**

_**Introduction**_

- Mello… et toi aussi, Near, venez dans mes appartements.

Le fougueux garçon aux cheveux blonds, mince, le corps élancé comme celui d'un léopard, s'arrêta net, stoppé par la poigne puissante du vieil homme. Une convocation ? Tiens… Non sans jeter un dernier regard de regret vers ses amis qui poursuivaient leur course sans prendre garde à l'interpellation qui ne les concernait pas, il tourna les talons et suivit en silence. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui annoncer, surtout que Near, ce crétin de Near, avait été « invité » lui aussi. À ce moment-là, selon ses habitudes, il se tenait à l'écart, accroupi dans un coin, et tentait d'emboîter des pièces blanches sur un cadre en bois. Il se leva sagement, son puzzle en équilibre dans les mains, et se laissa retomber sur le sol une fois arrivé.

La porta claqua derrière eux. Mello esquissa une moue dédaigneuse à la vision de la silhouette accroupie, se demandant si son propriétaire avait la capacité de rester debout plus de trente secondes, puis se détourna en haussant les épaules : il ne valait pas la peine de le provoquer en présence de leur éducateur principal. À la place, il s'avança résolument vers le bureau, droit comme un i (même si la largeur de ses vêtements pouvait faire croire le contraire). Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils : la mine soucieuse de Roger présageait un malheur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, impatient.

- L est mort.

Mello écarquilla les yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire… L ? Le grand L, le meilleur détective du monde ? Mort ? C'était impossible…

Il se mordit les lèvres. Roger ne mentait pas. Il ne mentait jamais. Il demanda quand même.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, hein ?

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas. La tête baissée, il fixait le sol. Alors Mello comprit, et une crampe terrible lui broya le cœur.

- C'est Kira, hein ? C'est Kira qui l'a tué ?

Plein de chagrin, de haine, il se pencha sur le bureau, les mains crispées sur le bois dur. Il se sentait au bord des larmes mais jamais il n'y céderait : il préférait évacuer sa peine sous la forme de la colère, de l'ivresse de la vengeance.

Mais la voix de Near monta de derrière lui, calme, tranchante comme une lame de fer :

- Celui qui ne sait pas résoudre l'énigme, qui ne parvient pas à compléter le puzzle, n'est qu'un perdant.

Mello se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang ; il dut faire un immense effort pour s'abstenir de se retourner, car alors il ne se retiendrait pas et bondirait sur lui pour le frapper.

Il préféra changer de sujet :

- Qui ? Qui L a-t-il choisi, de Near ou de moi ?

Il se pencha encore plus. Sa vie future dépendait des mots qui s'ensuivraient.

- Il n'a pas eu le temps de choisir.

Un grand froid s'additionna à la crampe.

_C'était L qui devait désigner son successeur… S'il n'a pas eu le temps, alors comment ?... _

Son désarroi dut se refléter sur son visage car Roger lui renvoya des yeux compatissants.

- Dites-moi… Near, Mello, ne voudriez-vous pas devenir L ensemble, tous les deux ?

Il faillit se cogner la mâchoire par terre. La surprise effaça momentanément toute trace de rage, et il s'autorisa un bref coup d'œil dans la direction opposée. Near n'avait même pas levé la tête. Il tenait une pièce blanche à la main, qu'il emboîta au bon endroit après un bref instant de réflexion. Il semblait ne pas avoir entendu cette stupéfiante proposition, comme s'il s'en moquait totalement.

Faire équipe avec un type pareil ? Roger était-il sérieux ?

Il l'était. Mello sentit sa colère renflouer, plus intense encore. Alors, en un éclair, il prit sa décision. Il se redressa en arrière.

- C'est bon. Laissez Near devenir L. Je m'en sortirai à ma façon.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce à grands pas.

Roger ferma les yeux et remonta ses lunettes. Il connaissait le caractère de Mello, il savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

* * *

_Bonjour à vous tous ! Ceci est une fic que j'écris sans trop me prendre la tête, car j'en avais marre de toujours réfléchir des heures en écrivant. __Donc vous y trouverez sûrement plus de fautes que d'habitude, en contrepartie j'essaierai d'être un tout petit peu plus productive… _

_Voilà donc le début de ma fic sur Mello. Je sais pas encore trop ce que ça donnera, elle ne restera très certainement pas dans les annales, mais pour l'instant nous n'en sommes qu'au début ! _

_À la prochaine ! _


	2. Ecart

_Je ne pensais pas que __ce serait si long ! Désolée pour l'attente… Je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite, même si sans doute vous devrez attendre aussi (et même si je travaille ni le texte ni le scénario xD) ! Ne me tapez pas si je suis maladroite, non seulement c'est un texte de décompression, mais je ne suis pas habituée aux fics de plus de 3 pages ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Pour atteindre le sommet**

_**Ecart**__** (provisoire)**_

À peine eut-il franchi le portail grillagé de la vieille bâtisse anglaise qu'un violent orage éclata. Un vent tiède ébouriffa ses cheveux et tendit ses larges vêtements comme une bannière. Un éclair fendit le ciel, au loin, le zébrant de brèves lignes anguleuses et agressives ; elles l'illuminèrent un court instant, avant de s'éteindre et de céder la place, quelques secondes plus tard, au rugissement assourdissant du tonnerre.

Mello se mit en marche sans se presser, les mains dans les poches. La tête baissée, il ne fixait rien de particulier sinon le revêtement monotone du bitume, qu'il regardait sans le voir. Le monde était gris. Gris le goudron du trottoir, gris les nuages qui s'amoncelaient rapidement dans le ciel, grises les silhouettes indistinctes des voitures qui, à ses côtés, filaient à toute allure sur une route uniforme s'étirant comme un long serpent endormi. Gris les gens qui allaient à petits pas rapides, emmitouflés dans de grands manteaux, sans prendre garde les uns aux autres.

Dans cette foule dispersée, il passait inaperçu, semblable à n'importe quel garçon de quatorze ans. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ? Personne. C'était là toute sa force.

Il devait réfléchir. Il avait quitté l'orphelinat sur un coup de tête, sans prendre le temps de rien emporter avec lui, ni d'avertir quiconque de son départ. Un bref instant, les visages de ses meilleurs amis, celui de Matt en particulier, se refléta dans sa mémoire mais il les éloigna rapidement. Il ne devait plus penser à eux, ils appartenaient au passé désormais. C'était l'avenir, à présent, qui lui tendait les bras et il n'avait pas l'intention de reculer sous un regret temporaire. S'il voulait vraiment surpasser Near, il lui fallait sacrifier tout cela sans état d'âme. Il n'hésiterait pas car il était prêt à tout pour y arriver ; la pensée de son rival suffit à lui redonner suffisamment d'énergie pour envisager maintenant dans leur globalité les différentes voies qui s'ouvraient devant lui.

Pour commencer, il tâtonna avec sa main droite et eut la satisfaction de trouver sur lui quelques billets d'argent. Heureusement qu'il ne se déplaçait jamais sans une petite somme ! À ce moment-là, il passa devant la vitrine d'un chocolatier. Incapable de résister, il entra, s'acheta une dizaine de plaques et ressortit en ayant déjà dévoré la moitié de la première. Sous son crâne, ses neurones tournaient à plein moteur, on aurait pu les entendre rugir.

… Par où commencer ? Comment atteindre Kira ?

Il ne trouvait pas prématuré de déjà réfléchir dans cette optique. Il ne pourrait de toute façon pas élaborer un plan qui ne prît un certain temps, probablement plusieurs années, surtout en partant de rien, alors autant déjà adapter tous ses actes en conséquence. Et puis, cela lui donnait une direction à emprunter, c'était un mode de restriction des champs possibles fort efficace.

Il n'y arriverait pas seul. Near, en tant que successeur de L, bénéficierait d'ici cinq ou six ans de l'appui des forces mondiales ; lui partait d'un rang nettement inférieur, mais cela ne le pénaliserait pas. Near était asocial, lui pas, bien au contraire. S'assurer une poignée de fidèles ne lui poserait probablement aucune difficulté. Encore fallait-il les trouver…

La pluie se mit à tomber d'un seul coup. L'air ambiant se chargea d'humidité et d'énormes gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber du ciel en un rideau serré, compact, presque douloureux. Les passants autour de lui se hâtèrent de gagner les porches abrités, certains prirent le pas de course. Lui non. Il poursuivit sa démarche tranquille, en fixant le bitume, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué du changement météorologique ; sa main gauche serrait la plaque de chocolat qu'il suçait maintenant avec minutie.

… Pas seul.

Il lui faudrait des appuis, sur lesquels il pourrait s'assurer une mainmise confortable. N'étant plus affilié à L, il ne les trouverait pas dans la police. Il lui faudrait chercher ailleurs. Ailleurs…

Le ciel tonnait un peu plus fort maintenant. Si Mello restait absorbé dans ses pensées, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne se montrait pas attentif au monde extérieur. C'est ainsi qu'il perçut presque instantanément un changement d'ambiance, un regard un peu trop pesant, un mouvement un peu trop brusque qui ressemblait à un éclat. Il avait toujours été un bon bagarreur, son corps délié et agile lui permettait des mouvements digne d'une ceinture noire, aussi évita-t-il avec une facilité déconcertante l'attaque qui eut lieu, lâchement, par derrière. Il se baissa souplement, s'appuya sur ses mains et bondit aussitôt en arrière, se retrouvant en position de faire face à ses agresseurs.

Ils étaient trois, à peine plus âgés que lui, trempés comme des souches, mais le liquide qui ruisselait de leurs vêtements ne paraissait guère les déranger. Celui du milieu tenait négligemment une batte de base-ball qu'il tapotait d'un air goguenard. Mello les scruta d'un regard perçant, nullement effrayé. Ils devaient sans doute le prendre pour un gamin comme un autre, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à déchanter.

- Il fait de la résistance, le môme, entendit-il marmonner.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire ; il se réjouissait par avance de leur faire ravaler leur fierté.

Alors ils se ruèrent sur lui tous en même temps. Mello les jaugea en un instant, ce qui lui suffit pour estimer « pathétique » leur niveau de combat ; il se glissa sur le côté pour éviter le coup de batte du premier arrivant, le jeta au sol d'un croche-patte, et se retrouva pris entre les deux autres. Paf, crac ! Son poing droit fit valser un menton, son coude gauche enfonça un nez. Bien. Ces deux-là, c'était réglé. Il profita de son élan pour ramasser la batte tombée à terre et se dressa enfin, de toute sa hauteur, pour narguer ses adversaires au sol, éparpillés autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Celui qui était seulement tombé et n'avait pas pris de coup fut le premier à se relever. Il poussa un cri bref et fit aussitôt demi-tour pour tenter de s'enfuir, mais immédiatement Mello fut sur lui et le retint par le col ; d'une secousse il le retourna face à lui et lui plaqua la manche de la batte sous le menton, prêt à lui défoncer la mâchoire au premier signe de désobéissance. Il esquissa un rictus et rapprocha son visage de celui de l'autre, en usant de toute la force de son regard, si acéré qu'il aurait pu trancher des montagnes.

- C'est toi le chef de cette bande de minables ?

- Oui… C'est-à-dire que non…

- Réponds-moi plus clairement que ça ! hurla Mello, en faisant claquer ses dents l'une contre l'autre.

Sa malheureuse victime hésita un instant à répondre, craignant manifestement de révéler une information qu'elle ne devait pas. Mello n'attendit pas longtemps avant de mettre sa menace à exécution ; il cogna sans retenue, son adversaire tomba à terre en crachant du sang. Il pleuvait toujours à verse et un filet rouge s'écoula dans les gouilles qui se formaient sur le goudron avant de se perdre dans l'étendue des eaux transparentes.

Mello s'avança, implacable, et piétina la main de son adversaire qu'il cloua au sol par la seule force de son talon. C'est ce moment que choisirent les deux autres, relevés et pensant qu'il allait trop loin, pour essayer de l'attaquer une nouvelle fois mais il les repoussa facilement en faisant valser son arme improvisée.

- Je répète encore une fois, grogna-t-il d'une voix sourde. C'est toi le chef de cette bande de minables ?

- Non !

Cette fois, la réponse avait fusé sur-le-champ.

- C'est qui alors ?

- C'est… Je… Nous appartenons à une bande d'un quartier tout proche.

- Un gang ?

- Heu… On pourrait appeler ça comme ça…

- C'est sur les ordres du grand manitou que vous pillez les passants, alors ?

- C'est-à-dire…

- Ça me plaît !

Le sourire qui se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Mello fut presque plus effrayant que ses imprécations précédentes.

- Conduisez-moi jusqu'à lui.

Les autres restèrent sans bouger.

- J'ai dit : conduisez-moi jusqu'à lui ! hurla-t-il, et il frappa violemment le sol de sa batte.

- Tout-tout de suite ! bégayèrent-ils d'une seule voix, et une seconde plus tard ils étaient debout et ils galopaient de concert devant un Mello satisfait par avance, et dont les méninges tournaient à toute allure.

0

00

000

00

0

Pendant ce temps, à l'orphelinat Whammy House, quelqu'un s'inquiétait. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de taille moyenne, dont les cheveux roux retombaient tout autour de lui en formant une couronne de feu, et pourtant coiffée avec soin, de sorte que partout ils formaient une coupe assez harmonieuse. On le connaissait comme un fan de jeux vidéo, dont la chambre était encombrée de consoles parmi les plus anciennes ou les plus récentes, de salon ou portables, ou même en ligne, de toutes les sociétés rivales qui existassent ou eussent jamais existé. Tout comme Near aimait les jeux traditionnels (fléchettes, dés, puzzles), Matt se passionnait pour les jeux vidéo et rassemblait ce qu'il pouvait. Chez n'importe qui de normal, une telle activité aurait monopolisé son cerveau et empêché de réfléchir, mais lui semblait fonctionner différemment : comme si le jeu, chaque fois, recelait l'énigme du problème qu'il avait à résoudre, quand il reposait sa manette, il trouvait souvent la solution. C'était sa manière à lui de réfléchir, son tic, tout comme L s'asseyait en fœtus, tout comme Mello rongeait son chocolat avec la minutie d'un écureuil décortiquant une noisette, il passait son temps à tripoter des boutons et des sticks, tout en suivant d'un regard attentif l'évolution de son personnage sur l'écran.

La chambre de Matt regorgeait de vieilles machines et d'autres plus modernes. Des câbles couraient dans tous les coins, reliés à diverses prises (sa chambre était sans doute celle de l'établissement où aboutissaient le plus grand nombre de prises électriques), de sorte que quand on y marchait on prenait rapidement l'habitude de lever haut les pieds à chaque pas. Y faire le ménage relevait également de l'exploit, mais heureusement les employées étaient payées grassement, car ici on accordait n'importe quoi à ces enfants pourvu que ce n'importe quoi pût les aider à développer leur génie…

En bon geek, Matt passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre, ses quatre télés allumées et toutes branchées sur une console différente, chacune reliée à certain nombre d'ampli. Il n'y avait pas dans cette pièce matière à s'ennuyer et pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, le garçon restait assis en tailleur au milieu de son fourbis, le regard baissé. Une inquiétude sourde provoquait dans sa poitrine une course affolée de la part de son cœur.

Matt ne sortait que quand Mello le traînait dehors pour qu'ils se mêlent aux autres et partagent leurs jeux. Même alors, il ne s'en allait jamais sans glisser dans sa poche une console portable et plusieurs cartouches, il avait même dans un repli de sa veste des piles de rechanges, au cas où. Il ne courait pas trop et évitait les jeux qui exigeaient des chocs violents, sans pour autant refuser de temps à autre une bonne bagarre car elles l'entraînaient à livrer bataille sans laisser l'adversaire le toucher, c'était là son plus grand soin (pensez donc, ça aurait pu abîmer les consoles). Il était le roi de l'esquive, vif, rapide, son style basé sur la vitesse en prenait beaucoup au dépourvu ; de plus, pour peu qu'il ouvre la bouche, il savait sortir des répliques cassantes et sarcastiques, car il avait du répondant !

Mais quand il n'y avait pas Mello... Indubitablement, quelque chose manquait. Mello était parfois agaçant quand il se tenait à ses côtés et lui beuglait dans les oreilles, ou le tirait par les habits alors qu'il aurait souhaité rester ici et jouer tout son saoul. Oui, il le dérangeait, oui il l'ennuyait, mais Mello était également le seul à lui porter autant d'attention avec une telle pugnacité. Son côté bruyant et querelleur, il avait fini par s'y habituer, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, son absence créait en lui comme une sensation de manque. Mais surtout, un mauvais pressentiment étreignait sa poitrine avec force, si douloureusement que s'il s'était laissé aller il aurait pu en pleurer

Alors qu'il aurait dû se hâter vers lui pour tout lui raconter, Mello n'était pas revenu de son entretien avec Roger et Near. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin, si obstiné et si sourd à toutes sollicitations qu'on avait fini par renoncer à essayer de l'inclure dans un groupe. Matt avait bien tenté de l'interroger mais sans succès, car il se refusait obstinément à répondre. Quant à Roger, son air triste laissait présager le pire, même s'il continuait de se taire et de guetter le seuil de l'orphelinat, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Décidément, tout cela sentait bien mauvais. La main de Matt triturait mécaniquement une manette, mais elle retomba bien vite, découragée et lasse. Seul dans cette pièce immense, encombrée et anormalement silencieuse, le garçon paraissait plus petit que d'habitude.

0

00

000

00

0

Le « quartier tout proche » n'était pas si proche que ça puisque les quatre garçons marchaient depuis une bonne demi-heure. Et encore ils n'avaient probablement jamais avancé aussi vite de leur vie, car derrière eux le fou furieux qui battait la mesure avec son arme continuait de veiller au grain avec une vigilance déroutante. Ils se doutaient bien qu'au moindre ralentissement, il ne tarderait pas à leur en foutre une avec autant d'efficacité qu'avant.

L'orage avait diminué d'intensité mais il continuait de pleuvoir. Les passants dans les rues se faisaient rares, cependant personne ne leur adressa la parole ni ne leur chercha querelle. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas froid, et il n'y avait pas de vent, aussi malgré l'humidité ne se sentaient-ils pas vraiment incommodés. De tout le trajet ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole. Du moins jusqu'à ce que celui des trois qui avait paru commander les deux autres finisse par se retourner prudemment vers Mello ; tout en le regardant, il baissait peureusement les yeux.

- Dis donc, toi…

- Ouais ? grommela son interlocuteur d'une voix peu commode.

Il restait assez agressif mais c'était son ton normal ; tout comme il était dans sa nature de ne jamais baisser sa garde devant autrui. Ce que l'autre ne pouvait évidemment pas deviner. Et il lui demanda d'une voix penaude :

- Tu as vraiment l'intention de nous accompagner jusqu'à notre repaire ?

- Ouais.

- Et heu... Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censés dire au boss ?

- Je veux lui parler. Ce sera entre lui et moi.

Après cela, il n'y eut plus d'autre question. Le gars craignait sans doute ce que lui dirait son chef pour avoir amené un inconnu dans leur planque, mais manifestement il avait encore plus peur de Mello. Tant mieux, c'était ce que voulait ce dernier.

Très peu de temps après, ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue et parvinrent enfin dans un quartier d'apparence un peu moins belle que celui où se trouvait la somptueuse résidence servant à la fois d'orphelinat et de centre de formation pour les successeurs potentiels de L. Les rues se remplissaient, mais pas vraiment de passants ; des hommes de tous âges se tenaient sous un porche ou assis sur le trottoir au mépris de l'impétuosité du temps. Certains leurs jetaient un bref regard avant de se retourner avec un haussement d'épaules, d'autres ne leur prêtaient strictement aucune attention. Ce n'est qu'arrivés dans une impasse particulièrement obscure, d'où sortait une musique fracassante, qu'ils virent enfin une personne, un blond au cheveux coiffés en brosse, se diriger vers eux et les aborder d'un jappement bref.

- C'est quoi ce cirque ? C'est qui lui ? demanda-t-il à l'un des types menacés par Mello.

- Un gars qui demande à parler au boss…

- Qui t'a dit que c'était permis ?

- Je l'ai décidé tout seul, intervint Mello en se rapprochant d'un pas pour fixer son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Ça te pose un problème ?

L'autre se mordit les lèvres pendant quelques secondes, puis il parut prendre sa décision :

- … OK. Attends là.

Il attendit. Pas longtemps, parce qu'à peine une minute plus tard, il revint et l'appela :

- C'est bon. Le boss est d'accord de te recevoir. Suis-moi. Non, pas vous, rectifia-t-il en voyant les victimes de Mello se mettre en marche eux aussi. Vous, les lâches, on s'occupera de votre cas plus tard.

Mello pénétra dans un bâtiment obscurci par la faiblesse des ampoules électriques. Il essora d'un geste désinvolte son gros pull noir détrempé par la pluie, puis le laissa pendre et goutter sans plus s'en occuper. Dans le couloir, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs groupes de personnes qui tous lui jetèrent des regards perçants où brillait une certaine lueur de méfiance ; il ne détourna pas les yeux face à eux mais garda la tête bien droite, les dents serrées et les poings fermés. Pour la plupart, il les ignora cependant purement et simplement et cette attitude créa sur son passage une rumeur de grondements sourds.

Ils gagnèrent finalement une salle enfumée où traînaient plusieurs canapés rapiécés et des tables de billard boiteuses, rafistolées avec une planche ou l'autre sous un pied. Partout autour se tenaient des groupes dispersés, bien que relativement serrés dans cet espace restreint.

Le guide de Mello s'arrêta en silence et croisa les bras. Mello patienta sans rien dire. Ils se tenaient devant l'une des tables de billard, et présentement un grand gaillard aux cheveux noirs noués en catogan se concentrait sur son tir. Il finit par donner à la boule blanche un grand coup qui l'envoya rouler contre deux autres, les heurta simultanément et les envoya dans deux trous différents.

Bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, Mello était intérieurement impressionné. Il avait déjà vu des joueurs exécuter de tels coups, mais ils relevaient généralement du hasard ; ce gaillard-là, lui, semblait l'avoir réussi _exprès_. Il le jaugea rapidement.

Grand, noiraud, un corps musclé qui ne dissimulait pas la souplesse d'un félin. Le genre de type qu'on n'impressionne pas facilement. Situé bien au-dessus de l'autre larve laissée là-haut, que quelques coups de poing accompagnés d'un rugissement un peu féroce avaient suffi à impressionner. Celui-là, il ne le materait pas de la même manière. Une confrontation en combat singulier se révélait même peut-être d'un niveau trop élevé (non pas qu'il craignît un combat, mais pour atteindre le but qui commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit, il ne pouvait se permettre le moindre risque d'un faux pas). Il faudrait donc plutôt le caresser dans le sens du poil…

Mello en était là de ses réflexions quand l'homme feignit enfin de se rendre compte de leur présence.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix égale.

- Comme ça, c'est toi le grand chef du coin ? répliqua Mello d'une voix enjouée.

L'autre plissa les paupières. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser manipuler.

- Ouais. En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Ta bande, elle est grande ?

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Plusieurs autres de la ville sont également sous mes ordres.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on n'entende pas plus parler de vous ?

- On n'est pas cons. Si on fait des casses, on vérifie l'endroit et la date, pour pas se faire repérer.

- Des ennemis ?

- Les Black Angels, bien sûr. On a beau leur éclater la tête, il en arrive toujours des nouveaux.

- Je vois… marmonna Mello.

La méfiance du boss, un instant endormie par la perspective de pouvoir se vanter, grandit d'un cran.

- C'est quoi, ça, un interrogatoire ? T'es qui, pour commencer ? Tu te permets de ramener deux de mes gars par la peau du cou, t'exiges que je te rencontre, et quoi encore ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne la politesse, peut-être ?

Mello se fendit d'un grand sourire.

- Non. Je réfléchissais. Tu sais, je crois vraiment qu'on peut faire affaire, toi et moi.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi je m'intéresserais à une petite frappe dans ton genre ?

- Par exemple parce que j'aurais ramené deux de tes gars par la peau du cou ?

Regard furieux. Le mec l'agrippa violemment par le col du pull-over.

- Oh là, calme-toi, je plaisantais. Si les Black Angels sont vraiment tes ennemis, et si tu souhaites vraiment leur causer du tort au profit de ton gang, alors j'ai un bon tuyau pour toi. Un truc qui t'intéressera vraiment.

- Tiens donc, j'aimerais bien voir ça.

Mello posa sur la main qui le tenait une paume conciliante. Puis il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille toute proche et lui souffla :

- Dans trois jours. Je reviens dans trois jours, je t'expose mon plan. À ce moment-là, si ce plan te déplaît, tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu voudras. Me rôtir à la broche ou me casser la figure, je dirai rien. Promis.

Face à l'air sceptique qui l'accueillit, il se permit un clin d'œil. Puis il se dégagea en détachant les doigts de son vêtement, et en lissa les plis. Ce faisant, quelques gouttes d'eau giclèrent sur le sol.

Il ne faisait pas trop froid ici. S'il était resté, il aurait peut-être eu une chance de sécher. Dommage, il repartait.

0

00

000

00

0

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Deux jours dans une angoisse et dans une incertitude qui, à chaque seconde, laissaient place à une idée fixe, terrifiante, mais à la plausibilité croissante. Une idée fixe qui se muait petit à petit en un savoir, mais qu'il refusait d'admettre, qu'il refusait d'accepter.

Matt ne supportait plus le silence pesant de sa chambre. Ses jeux vidéos ne lui étaient plus un palliatif suffisant pour remplir ce trou dans son cœur, ce froid à ses côtés. La solitude à laquelle il avait toujours aspirée était en train de le rendre fou. Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme auparavant… S'il pouvait se réveiller et se dire que cette longue absence n'était qu'un cauchemar effrayant mais éphémère, si quelqu'un, seulement, pouvait venir apaiser son tourment ! Il aurait suffi d'une phrase, d'une preuve, à défaut de _le_ ramener directement...

Il aurait suffi de sa voix, d'une vision entr'aperçue pour se dire qu'_il _n'avait pas pu partir… il n'avait pas pu !

Mais quand Roger, ce soir-là, demanda aux enfants de se rassembler, il n'eut pas le courage de se précipiter à l'avant comme il le faisait autrefois, quand Mello le tirait par la manche avec un enthousiasme féroce. Il se glissa timidement dans les rangs arrières, tout en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire mais craignant de l'entendre. En fait, il était probable que tout le monde dans la pièce se doutait déjà du contenu de ses paroles, mais nul n'en souffrirait autant que lui.

La première phrase suffit à lui briser le cœur.

- Mes chers petits, j'ai attendu, espéré, mais je crois qu'il ne sert plus à rien de se voiler la face : l'un de nos camarades semble avoir décidé de nous quitter…

Le souffle coupé, il se retira sur la pointe des pieds, se barricada dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber contre la porte, la tête entre les genoux.


	3. Amorce

**Pour atteindre le sommet**

_**Amorce**__** (technique)**_

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Deux jours durant lesquels Mello n'avait pas chômé : il s'était empressé d'acheter le journal du jour, de fouiller quelques poubelles publiques et de faire des wagons à la recherche d'exemplaires passés. Il avait parcouru rapidement les événements divers, de ceux qui n'occupent qu'un court encadré révélant des incidents régionaux et sombrant presque aussitôt dans l'oubli. Comme son œil repérait presque instantanément les informations qui l'intéressaient, et que son cerveau les assimilait tout aussi vite, il ne perdait pas de temps dans son travail. Il lisait aussi ce qui ne l'intéressait pas et l'enregistrait dans un coin de son cerveau, dont il ne se servait pas dans l'immédiat. Ses méninges particulièrement actives ne tardèrent pas à connecter certains faits entre eux, là où le néophyte n'y aurait vu que des éléments isolés et indépendants, et à petit à petit il en vint comprendre comment fonctionnait le monde obscur de la cité.

Il avait évidemment improvisé lors de sa confrontation avec le leader des gangs. Pas menti pour autant, parce que le délai de trois jours imposé par lui-même lui donnait amplement le temps de découvrir ce « bon tuyau » qu'il lui avait promis, voire de le créer si nécessaire. Restait à précisément cerner les différents camps ; apparemment il était tombé sur une perle parvenue à organiser les rues en un réseau de groupuscules relativement indépendants.

À sa tête se trouvait sans doute le jeune homme qu'il avait déjà rencontré, un prodige précoce qui avait dû en arriver là par les poings et par la ruse. On le connaissait sous le nom de Kyle Blood. Mello n'avait aucun intérêt à s'en faire un ennemi ; il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de s'écraser devant lui, évidemment, il avait sa fierté ; mais il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour ne pas rendre compte que l'autre avait aussi la sienne. Le meilleur plan pour lui, à l'heure actuelle, était de s'en faire un ami, de l'impressionner, de lui devenir assez intime pour petit à petit prendre le pouvoir à sa place, par son intermédiaire, tout cela sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il la faudrait jouer fine, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle si cela lui permettait de se faire une petite place dans la subtile hiérarchie des jeux de pouvoir.

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un début. Après, il lui faudrait monter plus haut, toujours plus haut, puis quitter l'Angleterre pour gagner l'étranger, le Japon ou pourquoi pas les États-Unis et là, tout reprendre de zéro. Mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. Se forger une réputation, par exemple, cela pourrait lui servir pour l'avenir. En même temps, il ne devait pas se faire connaître des services publics, ni par son surnom, ni et encore moins par son image. On savait déjà que Kira tuait par le nom et par le visage. Si le nom était protégé d'office, le visage ne l'était pas ; heureusement on lui avait appris à l'orphelinat à détecter appareils photos et caméras et à faire en sorte que son visage se trouve le moins souvent possible dans les champs visuels électroniques, ce qui à l'heure actuelle relevait de l'exploit mais lui limitait aussi un certain nombre de déplacements ordinaires. Il lui faudrait un manteau, au cas où…

Les pensées fusaient dans sa tête. Trop nombreuses, comme d'habitude, mais il parvenaient à se servir d'elles toutes pour se tracer une voie aux chemins multiples et tortueux qui, tous, menaient au même but : capturer Kira. Avant Near. Surpasser Near. À lui de trouver le chemin le plus rapide, car il ne doutait pas d'y arriver.

Avant toutes choses, se forger un réseau d'informations convenable. Pour cela, s'emparer des réseaux déjà existants. Ne pas compter sur la police… Peu à peu, toutes ces idées traçaient devant lui la voie qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre. Il s'y engagerait sans hésiter. Une rage de vaincre insatiable brûlait dans ses entrailles.

0

00

000

00

0

Near était depuis toujours le rival de Mello. Plus précisément, le seul dans l'établissement Wammy House à se trouver devant lui dans leur lutte les uns contre les autres pour devenir les meilleurs et pouvoir ainsi succéder un jour à L. C'était ce dernier qui avait demandé à Quillsh Wammy de fonder l'établissement car il craignait le jour de sa mort qui verrait s'éteindre l'un des plus ardents et plus doués défenseurs de la justice.

Tous les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient pourvus d'un tic plus ou moins prononcé. Leur éducation différait notablement de celle et de ceux de « l'extérieur » : non seulement on leur enseignait tous les cours de base (langues étrangères, japonais ancien, lecture, histoire, mathématiques, géographie, sciences, etc) mais plusieurs branches habituellement en option leur étaient inculquées d'office (comptabilité, secourisme, psychologie, politique, actualité, notamment). En revanche, on ne tentait pas de les débarrasser des mauvaises habitudes adoptées au cours d'une réflexion intense : s'asseoir de travers, sucer son pouce, entasser des montagnes de dés ou s'affaler de tout son long sur le sol leur était autorisé, pourvu que cela servît leur concentration et les aidât à résoudre les énigmes les plus complexes. Voilà pourquoi Mello grignotait du chocolat à longueur de journée – il compensait les calories par son énergie débordante -, pourquoi Near se noyait sous ses jeux et pourquoi Matt, pour ne citer qu'eux trois, vivait dans un monde de pixels et d'électrons.

Near était un être incompréhensible. Il semblait aussi éloigné d'eux que la plus lointaine des galaxies. Il restait toujours dans son coin et ne se mêlait jamais aux autres, il ne parlait que quand on lui adressait la parole en lui posant une question. Il ne répondait pas aux provocations, ni ne manifestait la moindre émotion.

Une fois, Mello qui par jeu s'était mis en tête de le faire réagir, s'était emparé sous son nez du puzzle qu'il était en train d'emboîter et l'avait brûlé avec un briquet avant de piétiner les restes sur le sol. Near l'avait à peine regardé ; il s'était tourné vers ses Jenga et avait commencé à empiler une tour en bois avec une habileté et une vitesse stupéfiantes. Mello l'avait renversée à coups de pieds. Near avait alors fixé sur lui un regard indéfinissable. Impossible d'y lire quoi que ce soit. Y avait-il de la colère, du mépris, de la tristesse ? Mello ne le savait toujours pas, il savait seulement que ce regard, quoi qu'il eut contenu, l'avait dérangé au point de l'obliger à cesser toute action hostile, et qu'il l'avait senti peser sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la pièce et se fut enfui en courant.

À l'heure actuelle encore, cette retraite restait l'un de ses pires souvenirs, et il n'y repensait jamais sans une hausse soudaine d'adrénaline. Elle avait été pour lui la pire des humiliations, le summum d'une insondable malice narquoise. Elle avait scellé le lien qui l'unissait à Near, un lien où se mêlaient haine, jalousie et obsession de façon compacte et floue. Le pire pour lui était d'ignorer si cette rivalité était réciproque ou non. L'idée que Near pût se moquer de son existence le mettait hors de lui. Il ne vivait que pour prendre sa revanche un jour. Pour que non seulement lui, mais tous, reconnaissent enfin sa supériorité. Pour qu'on le remarque. Il ne vivait que pour atteindre le sommet, pour devenir enfin premier.

Les sentiments de Near demeuraient obscurs mais Mello, lui, ne dissimulait aucunement ses ambitions et tout le monde les connaissait. Oui, tout le monde…

…

Near se leva silencieusement. Il quittait rarement le mètre carré où il avait choisi de s'installer pour la journée, mais changeait régulièrement de position : tantôt agenouillé, tantôt en tailleur, tantôt allongé, tantôt en fœtus, tantôt dans sa préférée : une jambe repliée sous le menton, l'autre étendue vers l'arrière. Ses membres, bien que manquant d'exercice, ne s'engourdissaient jamais et ne lui donnaient pas de fourmis.

Ses pieds nus glissaient sur le tapis en une démarche si légère qu'elle frisait la lévitation. Ses mouvements paraissaient curieux au premier abord : il avait, comme L lui-même, une façon de se tenir qui attirait l'attention et provoquait en tant que réaction première d'un observateur la levée d'un sourcil. En outre, il ne faisait aucun bruit. Il ne se cognait pas et ne parlait pas, sa respiration même semblait retenue. Il pouvait traverser une pièce bondée sans que nul ne remarque sa présence. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais sa nature même faisait de lui une ombre furtive. Rien dans ses actes ou ses gestes n'était fait pour attirer l'attention ; seuls son intellect et l'importance qu'on lui attribuait, ainsi que sa position de premier de classement, lui donnaient une épaisseur physique : c'étaient les autres qui le cherchaient et tournaient leurs regards vers lui…

Near avança jusqu'au bureau de Roger. Il frappa un coup léger, attendit la réponse. Malgré son âge avancé, leur protecteur avait l'ouïe fine et à peine un instant plus tard il l'invita à entrer, aussi l'enfant poussa-t-il timidement la porte. En le voyant, Roger parut surpris, puis un sourire bienveillant éclaira son visage.

- Near ! Eh bien, c'est… surprenant de te voir prendre l'initiative de venir me voir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Le petit garçon baissait la tête, fixant le tapis à ses pieds.

- Je… J'aimerais te demander une faveur.

- Tiens donc ! Et quelle est-ce ?

- C'est… à propos de Mello. Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le crains.

- Mais il a laissé ici une photo de lui, non ?

- Eh bien…

- Je m'en doutais. Il s'en est allé si rapidement, il n'a pas pris la peine de l'emporter… Mais un jour, c'est une certitude, il reviendra la chercher. Cette photo représente pour lui une menace. Kira peut tuer avec le nom et le visage ; c'est un criminel astucieux qui sait se procurer les informations dont il a besoin. Le jour où Mello décidera de passer à l'action, cette photo deviendra un péril pour sa vie. C'est alors qu'il réapparaîtra devant nous. Pour la récupérer.

- Tu penses que nous le reverrons ?

- … Pas dans l'immédiat. Il est fier, il ne commettra nul acte qui pourrait laisser à penser qu'il s'incline face à moi. Je pense qu'il va plutôt chercher d'abord à s'élever, puis, quand il sera devenu suffisamment redoutable, il me barrera la route. Il exigera alors que je la lui rende. Durant cette période, je ne serai pas resté inactif non plus, il saura où me trouver. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas vers la Wammy House qu'il se tournera à ce moment, mais vers moi.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?...

- Oui.

- Je vois.

Après un moment de réflexion, Roger prit sa décision. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, en sortit un gros classeur, fourragea dedans et en sortit le cliché en question. Il montrait Mello le jour de son arrivée ; malgré sa petite taille, il était déjà semblable à celui qu'il était maintenant : même regard arrogant, même air sérieux, même coupe de cheveux aussi.

Near s'empara du petit rectangle que lui tendait son tuteur et y jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il la rangea ensuite dans ses vêtements en disant :

- Je la garderai toujours sur moi.

- Surtout ne t'en sépare jamais. C'est très important.

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je suis le successeur de L.

Le regard qu'il lui renvoya alors était si intense, si définitif, que Roger ne trouva rien à répondre. Il déglutit, puis hocha la tête.

- Bien.

- Autre chose, Roger.

- Oui ?

- Je suis quasiment certain que Mello va commencer dès maintenant son enquête sur Kira. Comme moi, il va partir de rien, Watari ayant effacé les données dont il disposait avant de mourir. Cela ne signifie pas que nous sommes totalement ignorants, car nous disposons de plusieurs éléments capables d'orienter nos enquêtes de manière significative. Tout est dans nos mémoires.

Roger songeait qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu Near parler autant. Beaucoup de gens, au contact du petit garçon, le croyaient muet tellement il se montrait peu volubile. N'osant l'interrompre, il hochait la tête en silence à chaque fin de phrase.

- C'est pourquoi, dès maintenant, je vais reprendre l'enquête de L. Je vais examiner soigneusement ses actes, ou ce qu'il en reste, et étudier minutieusement son entourage et ses fréquentations. Je veux tout savoir de la police japonaise et de l'équipe spéciale consacrée à Kira. Je vais tout examiner, de loin, sans me montrer. Je ne sais pas encore comment les Japonais ont l'intention de se comporter, mais dans tous les cas nous les laisserons faire. Je vais étudier, examiner, réfléchir, sans cesse, toujours, jusqu'à ce que j'aboutisse à une conclusion. Et quand j'aurai trouvé, j'agirai. Je choisirai le meilleur allié possible et je passerai à l'action. C'est moi qui capturerai Kira.

Tout en parlant, Near enroulait une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Sa posture paraissait nonchalante mais Roger savait pertinemment que derrière ses prunelles sombres et cernées d'ombres se dissimulaient une intelligence vive et un pouvoir de décision incomparable. Quand Near faisait un choix, il s'y tenait.

Roger soupira, mais c'était sa fierté qui s'exprimait ainsi, non son exaspération. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

0

00

000

00

0

Le lendemain, Mello devrait tenir sa promesse à Kyle. Il disposait à présent sur les gangs de rue du coin de presque toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer à l'action afin que les événements coïncident en sa faveur. Pour cela, une petite visite s'imposait auprès du leader des Black Angels, un surnommé Shine.

Cette bande était la seule de Londres à avoir conservé son indépendance tout en s'opposant ouvertement à Kyle Blood. Fondée l'année précédente seulement, elle avait acquis en quelques mois une réputation à la portée impressionnante, basée sur la fascination et l'intimidation. Son chef était tout juste rentré dans son pays après un long séjour en Italie, où il avait étudié l'art et le chant. En quelques minutes, il pouvait tracer sur un mur, à l'aérosol ou tout autre moyen lui tombant sous la main, une peinture envoûtante en faveur de son groupe. De plus, il possédait un don pour galvaniser les foules, qu'il rassemblait grâce à sa voix puissante capable de moduler des accords harmonieux. Le fait de chanter aurait pu rendre ridicule un autre leader, mais dans son cas, au contraire elle l'enveloppait d'une aura particulière, presque mystique, comme si ses ondes vocales dansaient dans l'air avec la grâce d'un cobra hypnotisant ses proies et rassemblant une armée de fidèles à la loyauté indéfectible.

Mello éprouvait la plus vive curiosité à l'idée de rencontrer celui qui par son seul charisme, était parvenu à se forger dans les rues une telle place en si peu de temps. Chacun s'accordait à le considérer comme le seul rival digne de Kyle Blood. Sa réussite relevait de l'exploit. Mais quelque chose en elle le chiffonnait, même s'il ne parvenait pas exactement à déterminer quoi… Son ascension lui paraissait trop évidente, trop facile. Le succès était-il à mettre entièrement sur le compte du gourou ? Même si nul n'en doutait, Mello, lui, se posait des questions. Il espérait que le rencontrer face à face lui permettrait de s'en faire une idée plus précise : en cernant mieux la situation, il aviserait avec davantage d'acuité la conduite à adopter.

Son idée première, lorsque ce jour-là il s'avança dans le territoire des Black Angels, avait été de le rencontrer pour lui parler directement, comme il l'avait fait avec Kyle. Il aurait alors tenté de le cuisiner, de rentrer dans son jeu s'il le fallait, de le provoquer ou de le séduire afin d'en tirer les renseignements nécessaires. Mais, fut-ce le hasard ou est-ce sa bonne étoile qui veillait sur lui à cet instant ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne mit jamais ses projets à exécution. Car, à l'instant où, son objectif verrouillé sur sa cible, Mello s'apprêtait à sortir de l'ombre, un mouvement furtif le retint et il recula à nouveau, certain d'assister à une scène interdite.

Il suivait Shine depuis un moment. Il connaissait l'endroit où se réunissait le gang mais s'était bien gardé d'y mettre les pieds ; il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on l'identifie comme un éventuel allié, ou son amitié potentielle avec Kyle serait à jamais remise en question.

Shine était facilement repérable. Comme tous les siens, il était entièrement vêtu de noir et se parait de nombreuses chaînes en argent – un look loin d'être déplaisant. Le port droit, il se distinguait par sa démarche un peu trop décontractée, mais aussi par sa beauté qui n'avait rien à envier aux acteurs d'Hollywood. Auréolé de cheveux blonds et surmonté de magnifiques yeux bleu clair, son sourire charmait les voyous les plus réticents ; quand ils refusaient malgré tout de se soumettre, s'y additionnait alors une lueur carnassière, et son corps fin et longiligne, mais souple comme une branche de saule, entrait dans la bataille. Ses poings et ses pieds semblaient se trouver partout à la fois ; ses coups se distribuaient si rapidement que le spectateur peinait à les suivre du regard. Mello avait eu l'occasion, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, d'assister à une rixe, et il s'était dit que si Shine devait un jour se mesurer à Kyle dans un combat singulier, la victoire de ce dernier ne serait pas forcément acquise.

Quand Shine était sorti, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Mello qui le guettait par une artère proche lui avait aussitôt emboîté le pas. Il espérait le trouver seul à un moment donné et réussir à l'aborder ; il l'avait vu suivre des chemins sinueux et s'éloigner peu à peu de son espace vital. Tout en marchant, il jetait fréquemment derrière lui des coups d'œil méfiants, comme s'il veillait à ne pas être suivi. Heureusement, le talent de Mello en filature surpassait le sien et c'est sans difficulté notable que ce dernier lui colla au train comme son ombre. Son jeune âge et son aspect ordinaire le rendaient insignifiant aux yeux des rares passants qu'ils croisèrent en chemin.

Négligemment installé derrière un container, la tête tournée vers un interstice d'où filtrait à flots la lumière du jour, Mello assista aux premières loges à la rencontre entre Shine et une voiture de marque d'un noir étincelant. Il n'entendit pas les paroles qu'ils échangèrent, mais vraisemblablement la discussion était passionnée. Le ton monta peu à peu, un éclat tonitruant lui porta les mots « Kyle Blood », « 2 mars » et « tuer » ; presque aussitôt, les voix s'abaissèrent à nouveau et Shine scruta rapidement les environs avant de se pencher derechef à la portière et de reprendre la conversation. Ensuite, il empocha une enveloppe qu'il glissa dans son blouson, acquiesça plusieurs fois de la tête, esquissa un salut respectueux et s'écarta de la voiture qui démarra en trombe. Heureusement, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, Mello était parvenu à mémoriser son numéro de plaque.

Il n'attendit pas le retour de Shine pour se lever et se glisser furtivement dans une ruelle parallèle. La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister ne cessait de tournoyer dans son cerveau ; ses jambes empruntèrent toutes seules le chemin du cybercafé le plus proche. D'une main il poussa la porte de l'établissement, de l'autre il sortit une tablette de chocolat dont il déchiqueta promptement l'emballage. Il surfa sur Internet tout en grignotant, ce qui lui attira de la part du caissier un regard foudroyant auquel il ne prit nullement garde. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, il tenait son information, et un grand sourire lui monta au visage.

La voiture appartenait à un millionnaire européen dont le nom ne lui disait rien, et peu lui importait puisqu'il était probablement faux. Non, le plus intéressant était qu'en remontant l'historique du véhicule, on découvrait qu'il avait été fabriqué et vendu en Sicile, donc en Italie, le pays dont revenait Shine. En recourant à certains sites de sa connaissance et en forçant deux ou trois mots de passe, il trouva le véritable nom de son premier propriétaire, un certain Franco di Toila. Autant dire l'un des plus éminent mafieux de la péninsule.

Il ne découvrit rien d'autres, tout le reste était beaucoup trop filtré et protégé, mais c'était déjà énorme en soi et il jubilait à l'idée d'y être parvenu si facilement.

Celui qui, à l'heure actuelle, faisait usage de cette voiture n'était certainement pas Franco, car ce dernier, en tant que malfaiteur parmi les plus recherchés, prenait sans doute toutes ses précautions pour rester caché même aux techniques d'infiltration à la pointe de la technologie. Lui mettre la main dessus ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Mais même si ce n'était pas lui, il devait s'agir d'un membre de Famiglia Nostra, peut-être un influent. Mais quel pouvait bien être la raison de leur présence en Angleterre, et quelle pouvait être au juste la nature de leur relation avec Shine, leader des Black Angels, un simple gang d'adolescents ? Que pouvait bien avoir à en retirer cette mafia italienne aussi ancienne que prestigieuse ?

Mello mordit dans sa tablette de chocolat. Il était sorti du cybercafé comme un automate et avait payé son quart d'heure de navigation s'en sans rendre compte. Plongé dans ses pensées, il avançait tranquillement vers le territoire de Kyle. D'ici là, il espérait avoir résolu son énigme.

Il se remémora les informations qu'il avait parcourues dans les journaux. Il ouvrit un à un les tiroirs de sa mémoire, en ressortit le flot immense qu'il avait mémorisé sans forcément y prendre garde. Il essaya de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait lu qui avait rapport avec des meurtres en Europe. Il se demanda si les règlements de compte entre bandes rivales mafieuses n'avaient pas pris, cette année-là, une tournure particulièrement dramatique. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus cette hypothèse lui paraissait plausible.

À la fin, n'y tenant plus, il se précipita dans un second cybercafé. Celui-là était équipé d'une caméra surveillant l'entrée, aussi rabattit-il le capuchon de son pull-over et entra-t-il en baissant la tête. Il s'installa à un poste devant lequel, une fois de plus, il ne resta pas très longtemps. Quelques clics lui avaient suffi pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Au mois de novembre, les guerres de clan avaient déjà fait une bonne centaine de morts. De quoi faire bondir les autorités qui ignoraient comme s'y prendre pour lutter contre ce fléau. Le peuple commençait à grogner son mécontentement et à dompter sa peur, bref il était peut-être temps de s'assurer une mainmise à l'étranger. Et le contrôle de certains quartiers. Et si Shine était lui-même un membre de Famiglia Nostra ? Voilà qui méritait également une enquête.

Une chose était sûre. Shine projetait de tuer Kyle Blood le 2 mars 2005, avec l'aide de la mafia. Son rival effacé, le chanteur à la voix de cristal deviendrait l'unique boss des gangs de Londres, et bénéficierait alors du champ libre pour accueillir ses acolytes plus haut placés. Ce qu'il retirait en échange de ce service importait peu au final.

La victime désignée avait-elle déjà prévu un rendez-vous spécial à cette date, pour qu'elle ait été arrêtée en particulier ? Pour le savoir, il suffirait de le lui demander…

Mello disposait désormais de sa « bombe ». Il verrait bien comment Kyle réagirait lorsqu'il lui ferait part de ses déductions, et il s'adapterait en conséquence.

Le jeune chef lui avait fait bonne impression et il était convaincu qu'à deux, ils pouvaient former une alliance puissante, à même de faire tomber les grands. Et même la mafia italienne…

0

00

000

00

0

Étendu dans son lit, Matt avait les yeux fermés mais Near était certain qu'il ne dormait pas.

Le crépuscule teintait la pièce de doux reflets orangés. Les rideaux tirés laissaient entrer un torrent de lumière tombant sur une pièce en désordre qu'on aurait pu croire chahutée en permanence, ce qu'elle aurait d'ailleurs été dans des circonstances normales, mais un œil aiguisé comme l'est celui de chaque enfant de Wammy House était capable de reconnaître la disposition exacte conservée par chaque objet depuis plusieurs jours. En clair, aucun n'avait bougé de sa place depuis longtemps. Abandonnés, ils prenaient la poussière car leur propriétaire s'était désintéressé de leur existence.

Near traversa la pièce de son habituel pas silencieux. Le désordre le dérangeait à peine car il avait lui-même l'habitude de naviguer entre ses propres jouets. Ses chaussettes se posaient sur les centimètres carrés de tapis libre et le portaient en avant avec autant d'aisance que sur un sol lisse comme une mer d'huile.

Arrivés près du lit, il resta un moment silencieux à observer la silhouette allongée. Le relâchement des muscles trahissait un certain laisser-aller, et sur les joues brillaient encore quelques traces humides.

- Tu vas rester comme ça encore longtemps ?

Matt sursauta. Il s'assit dans un bond, comme s'il avait été pris en faute, et ramena ses jambes contre lui.

- Near ! C'est toi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Par réflexe, Matt parlait toujours à Near d'une voix un peu sèche. Non qu'il eut quelque chose contre lui personnellement, mais Mello le détestait, et Mello était son meilleur ami à lui. Il préférait donc ne pas faire mine de se lier avec le rival, ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué puisqu'on ne pouvait pas réellement considérer Near comme entouré d'un entourage proche comme l'étaient les autres enfants.

Assis sur sa couette, Matt courbait l'échine devant Near qui, pour une fois, se tenait debout. Pas très droit mais face à un garçon complètement abattu, sa stature acquerrait une prestance non négligeable rehaussée par les cernes sombres qui lui entouraient les yeux. Il se tenait là et ne portait nul jugement ni n'exprimait quoi que ce fût, mais de sa simple présence se dégageait une force beaucoup plus parlante qu'une avalanche de paroles.

Il avait retrouvé son laconisme de toujours.

- Si tu attends trop, il sera trop tard. Il disparaîtra de ta vue et tu perdras toute chance de le retrouver.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Immobile, comme foudroyé, Matt se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette apparition. Il demeura longtemps figé dans la même position, les idées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Near, lui, retourna à sa place et joua jusqu'à l'aube. Il passait mentalement en revue divers fichiers qu'il avait analysée toute la journée sans prendre de repos. Lorsque, un peu avant le lever du soleil, il entendit grincer la porte d'entrer, il tourna brièvement la tête et aperçut une silhouette noire sur fond noir qui se glissait subrepticement hors de l'orphelinat ; elle était déformée par la bosse d'un gros sac. Il étouffa un sourire complice. Puis, sans plus s'occuper de l'extérieur, il reporta son attention sur sa tour de dés.

0

00

000

00

0

- Le 2 mars… C'est la fin du délai que j'ai accordé au chef d'un gang dont le territoire se trouve assez loin du mien. Nous avions prévu pour en discuter, de nous retrouver à midi au milieu du Tower Bridge, seuls et à la vue de tous. Tu le savais ?

- Non. Justement, je me demandais.

- Et c'est ça le plan dont tu voulais me faire part ?

- Tout à fait.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite ?

Mello haussa les épaules.

- Je voulais juste être sûr que je choisissais le bon camp. Logique, non ?

Une tape claqua dans son dos.

- Tu me plais.

Puis, Kyle prit une inspiration.

- Je veux bien te croire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Shine pouvait bosser avec la mafia, mais au fond ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il y avait trop de points noirs dans son histoire.

Il cogna alors son poing contre le mur, de toutes ses forces.

- Mais ça me gonfle ! Ils veulent nous utiliser alors qu'on s'en fout de leurs lois à la con ! On se soumettra jamais de cette façon ! On est libres !

Il réfléchit.

- Maintenant que je suis au courant, si seulement on pouvait révéler leurs plans aux yeux de tous… Nous, les gosses des rues, on possède nos propres lois. On n'obéit ni à celles de la justice, ni à celles des pontes criminels. On a une fierté et un sens de l'honneur. Je suis certain que Shine se moque de son gang, sinon ils ne suivraient jamais un boss pareil. Ceci dit…

- … ?

- J'espère aussi pour toi que tu te paies pas ma tête. Si le 2 mars il s'avérait que tu avais tort, je te promets que tu me supplieras de t'achever.

- T'inquiète. Même si j'avais tort maintenant, je m'arrangerais pour avoir raison à ce moment-là.

- Tu m'as pas expliqué pourquoi tu choisissais mon camp. En face, y a des mecs qui plaisantent pas. Tu choisis le côté le plus dangereux.

- Ah, ça… C'est parce que j'en ai rien à foutre, de l'amitié de la mafia sicilienne…

Il disait cela comme s'il en visait plutôt une autre.

* * *

_Sherryn : Near, t'as vu la place que tu prends ? _

_Near : J'y peux si je suis mieux que Mello. _

_Sherryn : De quoi ?! Comment oses-tu, alors que déjà tu te permets de squatter une fic qu'est même pas à toi ? Prétentieux ! En plus tu t'arroges presque tous les dialogues ! _

_Near : Ah, ça, c'est toi qui l'as décidé, autrice sans talent. Assume. _

_Sherryn : Mais c'est une fic que j'écris pour retrouver le plaisir de tapoter sans me prendre la tête… _

_Near : Comme si t'en étais capable, tiens. __De toute façon il est trop long, ce chapitre. Et bourré de fautes. Répartis mieux tes descriptions, ça te fera les pieds. _

_Sherryn : Mais… __Raaah ! Coince-la ! Je veux pas y penser ! C'est la dernière fois que je te fais apparaître, tiens. Méchant. _

_(Sherryn a jeté Near dehors de la pièce. Sherryn pousse un soupir de soulagement. Sherryn met la fic sur internet.)_

_Reviews ?..._


	4. Déroulement

**Pour atteindre le sommet**

_**Déroulement**__** (progressif)**_

Sans jamais être intronisé officiellement comme membre du gang de Kyle, Mello devint pourtant dès ce jour très proche de ce dernier, au point de menacer la place de bras droit du boss.

L'évolution de leur relation s'était faite toute en douceur, au point que personne n'y avait pris garde. Quand on s'en était rendu compte, le garçon était déjà devenu son plus proche confident, et la manière dont il avait pénétré dans leur communauté s'effaça bien vite des mémoires ; de toute façon, la plupart de ces pauvres types traînaient derrière eux de tristes ou lourds souvenirs, et il était d'usage, dans ces contrées, de ne pas chercher à s'informer de ceux des autres.

Mello avait pris le temps de s'imaginer un roman sur son enfance, au cas où on lui aurait demandé des comptes ou des justifications, mais il s'aperçut bien vite de l'inutilité d'une telle mesure. Quand un nouveau se présentait, on le refusait ou on l'acceptait, mais toujours en le jugeant sur la base de ses actions présentes, et non sur ses éventuels antécédents. En fait, rejoindre l'univers des gangs revenait à faire table rase du passé, à renaître pour une existence totalement neuve. C'était s'offrir un nouvel avenir, peut-être désabusé ou ténébreux, mais un avenir qui s'ouvrait sur un présent dénué de préjugés fallacieux. Rejoindre les gangs, c'était l'opportunité de se réincarner en une vie qui, au moins, présentait l'apparence d'un choix.

Les gangs constituaient un univers impitoyable, sans pitié, tissé de fidélité aveugle et de démonstrations de force, mais jamais Mello n'avait vu ailleurs de groupes si soudés, si fiers, si prêts à vivre ou à mourir pour la communauté, mais toujours ensemble. Il était conscient du caractère saugrenu d'une telle vie, à une époque comme la leur, mais ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de s'y reconnaître, au moins un peu. Car il appréciait ce sentiment grisant de liberté et d'entraide. Pouvait-on parler de ces liens comme de liens d'amitié ou d'amour ? Probablement pas, mais leur force n'en restait pas moins impressionnante, et Mello aimait la force. Et il admirait Kyle, le plus sincèrement du monde.

Kyle vivait seul dans un appartement deux pièces, dans le même quartier. Du moins il y vivait seul jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mello car, ayant deviné tacitement que ce dernier n'avait nulle part où dormir, il l'avait gracieusement invité à passer la nuit chez lui. Contre toute attente, ils n'avaient pas passé les heures suivantes non pas à sommeiller, mais à parler ; de tout et de rien, et surtout de sujets qu'aucun des deux garçons ne se serait cru capable d'évoquer, la plupart sans intérêt : les neiges du Kilimandjaro, la longévité du condor des Andes, la solitude impénétrable de l'aigle royal, ou le caractère à a la fois puissant et éphémère d'une tornade ravageant les terres américaines… Ils se découvrirent pour la vie un amour commun, entaché seulement par la violence du monde dans lequel avaient décidé de s'établir, mais dont la laideur ne saurait jamais occulter la beauté…

Cette seule nuit ne pouvait suffire à rapprocher immédiatement et fortement deux personnalités telles que les leurs, mais elle posa les fondations d'une amitié indéfectible, vouée à croître, et c'est ainsi que Mello en vint à loger chez Kyle, non seulement le lendemain mais tous les jours suivants, et que leur lien ne cessa de croître.

Mello arborait maintenant une livrée qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses anciens vêtements de successeur potentiel de L, à l'exception de leur taille trop grande pour lui, mais après tout, il s'agissait à la fois de la mode et de l'usage. Il était déjà habitué à leur fâcheuse tendance à flotter au vent en particulier lors des bastonnades ; mais il s'y sentait parfaitement à l'aise, et ne leur reprochait au fond qu'un certain manque de panache. En contraste, il admirait secrètement la mise noir et or de leurs ennemis avoués, les Black Angels, nettement plus attirante avec son cuir zébré de chaînes d'argent… Mais il taisait son envie et s'adaptait au camp qu'il avait choisi, respectant au mieux le code de conduite des gangs de son ami.

Les habits qu'il portait présentement sur le dos appartenaient à Kyle ; quant au moyen dont lui-même se les était procurés, il valait sans doute mieux ne pas le savoir. Dans tous les cas, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, l'idée était en effet loin de lui déplaire ; il manquait seulement d'habitude.

Au cours des journées qui suivirent, le temps fraîchit progressivement jusqu'à ce que l'hiver se décide enfin à frapper. Un beau matin, une fine couche de givre demeura à blanchir le sol, dissimulant de traîtresses plaques de verglas. Le lendemain, une pellicule de neige recouvrait le bitume et les voitures, perturbant la circulation tandis que traîner dans les rues se faisait de plus en plus pénible, sans pour autant décourager qui que ce soit ; au contraire, ce froid vif exacerbait leur audace et leur offrait toutes sortes d'opportunités propices au développement de leur délinquance juvénile.

La neige assista ainsi à la première participation de Mello à une action d'envergure.

Cette dernière ne lui apporterait certes pas grand-chose, mais le garçon voyait en cette occasion une expérience intéressante et il éprouvait tout en soufflant sur ses doigts un surprenant mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété.

Flirter avec la légalité… Se moquer de la loi, vivre avec ses propres règles, mais non sans honneur. Et défier ouvertement les forces de l'ordre, en accord avec sa propre vision de la justice. Voilà le genre de théorie qu'on ne lui avait jamais enseignée à la Wammy House, mais qui n'en restait pas moins juste.

_Et Kira, dans tout cela, puis-je vraiment le condamner ? N'agit-il pas en suivant son propre sens de la justice, lui aussi, avec résolution et fierté ? _

Voilà qui méritait réflexion ; il se promit d'y consacrer un moment dans la soirée.

Pour l'heure, la surveillance de l'entrepôt devant lui exigeait toute son attention.

Pour se rendre ici et parvenir à l'endroit désigné, il leur avait fallu s'arranger pour emprunter gratuitement le métro ; après une vingtaine de minutes et une demi-douzaine de gares, ils descendirent en jouant des coudes, retroussant les lèvres ici ou là pour se faire de la place ; ensuite, une bonne demi-heure de marche les amena là où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Ils s'étaient donc éloignés plus que d'habitude de leur territoire, et ces rues-là ne leur étaient pas familières, bien qu'elles fussent assez semblables aux leurs, du moins pour ce qui était de l'aspect.

Kyle ne se trouvait pas avec eux ; une mission d'aussi peu d'envergure ne nécessitait pas sa présence. Mello se trouvait au sein d'un groupe dirigé par Mike, le chef de l'un des gangs directement affiliés à celui de Kyle ; ils étaient une dizaine de personnes au total, et obéissaient à leur leader au doigt et à l'œil.

_C'est impressionnant… L'autorité de Mike n'est pas comparable à celle de Kyle, mais n'en est pas moins totale. _

_Un jour, moi aussi je voudrais me trouver à la tête d'un groupe qui me vénérerait de cette façon…_

Mello se secoua pour chasser cette idée de sa tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se disperse. Pour l'heure, il devait sa loyauté à son ami. Mais un jour, oui, peut-être…

Leur proie traversa son champ de vision au même moment. Il entendit Mike pousser un « Go ! » retentissant et aussitôt ce fut une mêlée furieuse. Les corps se délièrent, se servirent de leurs jambes pour se propulser en avant ; la tension s'accrut et l'atmosphère s'appesantit considérablement tandis que chacun se ruait sur la cible désignée. Cible qui, bien sûr, n'attendit pas d'être rejointe par la cavalcade tumultueuse avant de détaler au pas de course ; rapide, elle bondissait et se faufilait avec agilité, non sans négocier astucieusement ses virages. La poursuite continua ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, personne dans le groupe ne paraissant vouloir faiblir.

La victime emprunta soudain une ruelle en pente dont Mello se souvint sur-le-champ.

_Je suis déjà passé par ici… _

Ce ne pouvait être lors de son errance dans les rues, tout de suite après avoir quitté la Wammy House. Avait-il fréquenté ce chemin lors de ses rares sorties, à l'époque où il suivait encore l'enseignement de l'orphelinat ? Ou cette impression de déjà-vu pouvait-elle dater d'une période antérieure à son arrivée là-bas ?

Il l'ignorait, et pourtant, la suite du chemin se dessina clairement dans son esprit, avec une grande netteté, comme une route balisée. Il lui semblait que la carte des lieux se déployait littéralement devant lui. Il sut instantanément ce qu'il convenait de faire, et prit sa décision dans la seconde. Sa foulée suivante l'amena ainsi à obliquer d'un coup, à la surprise de ses camarades, dont il ignora les interpellations ; il dévala une rue qu'il voyait pour la première fois, et dont il lui semblait pourtant reconnaître chaque pierre.

Un peu plus bas, après voir suivi une route sinueuse, il se heurta à une barrière qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde à enjamber. Il attendit un moment, le cœur battant. Au premier mouvement furtif, il se jeta dans le vide, atterrit directement sur le dos du fuyard qui poussa un cri sourd et heurta le sol sans grande élégance. Quant à Mello, il roula souplement ; la neige, molle et fondue, n'amortit pas du tout sa chute et le choc avec le bitume lui cogna les membres et lui griffa la peau, mais il ne tint nullement compte de la douleur qui ne tarda pas à se répandre dans son corps. Au contraire, il profita de son élan pour achever son action, et se jeta sur la proie qu'il immobilisa sous son poids. Derrière lui, le bruit d'une course lui apprit que ses coéquipiers s'apprêtaient à surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Sans relâcher sa pression sur son adversaire qui à présent se débattait farouchement, il s'arqua, grognant sous l'effort, pour s'emparer de l'objet convoité. Enfin, dans une ultime contraction, il parvint à refermer ses doigts sur sa prise.

C'est alors que retentit une gigantesque clameur de guerre. Il tourna la tête ; stupéfait et horrifié, il se rendit compte que les pas qu'il venait d'entendre ne venaient non pas de ses alliés, mais bel et bien de ses ennemis. Une foule en cuir noir évoquant un vol de corbeaux furieux déferla sur lui à l'improviste ; il eut à peine le temps de se replier sur lui-même et d'enfouir sa tête au creux de ses bras qu'une pluie de coups s'abattait déjà sur lui. Il serra les dents de son mieux, sachant que les secours ne tarderaient pas à arriver… ce qui n'empêcha pas une peur irrationnelle de l'envahir.

L'attente lui donna l'impression de durer une éternité, quoiqu'en réalité elle ne dépassa probablement pas la demi-minute. La dilatation temporelle qui semblait l'avoir frappé lui permit de saisir avec une incroyable acuité les événements qui suivirent ; ses yeux rivés au sol, paupières abaissées, n'assistèrent pas à toute la scène mais ses oreilles enregistrèrent chaque son, sa peau perçut chaque mouvement, tous précipités et violents. Quand, libéré de cette averse haineuse, il parvint à se redresser et à se jeter dans la bagarre, ignorant ses contusions et ses ecchymoses naissantes, une adresse stupéfiante l'animait et le changeait en fauve d'adresse, en machine de guerre inépuisable. Il tournoyait comme une toupie et abattait un adversaire après l'autre, sans se lasser ; il se sentait empli d'une énergie qui paraissait inépuisable…

Autour de lui, les corbeaux s'abattaient les uns après les autres, laissant place aux visages abasourdis de ses amis…

0

00

000

00

0

_Quel froid…__ Je suis gelé… _

Le garçon se redressa difficilement. Toutes les cellules de son corps hurlaient de concert lorsqu'il bougeait, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait se réchauffer et continuer à vivre. Il avait appris, par le passé, que tant qu'il souffrirait, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter sérieusement de sa santé, hormis le risque d'un rhume, évidemment. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, tout en massant ses doigts rouges et durcis, de rêver à sa couette bien chaude, à une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante que Mello guetterait avec une avidité gourmande.

Mello… Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ?

_Même sa mauvaise humeur me manque…_ pensa Matt avec un sourire intérieur cynique.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il avait espéré, en quittant l'orphelinat comme un voleur. Mello, avec ses moyens limités, ses maigres ressources financières et son absence de bagages, n'avait pas pu aller bien loin ; de plus, les probabilités qu'il ait quitté la ville s'élevaient à un faible pourcentage, Londres en elle-même lui offrant nettement plus d'avantages que n'importe quelle autre cité anglaise, avec son grand nombre d'habitants, ses moyens de communications faciles et son aéroport à proximité... Dans un sens, il avait rêvé de le retrouver avec aisance, porté par la puissance de son amitié et de son dévouement, mais la réalité avait durement brisé ses chimères.

La capitale était une métropole particulièrement gigantesque, constituée de nombreuses artères et quartiers ; son ami avait pu se réfugier n'importe où. De plus, son comportement impulsif et imprévisible rendait ses mouvements difficiles à prévoir… Il avait beau se creuser la tête, Matt n'aboutissait à aucun résultat concret, et ses recherches piétinaient. Il songeait avec désespoir que le temps passant réduisait indubitablement ses chances de réussite. Et si Mello parvenait à se forger un réseau d'une force semblable à celui de L, elles tomberaient à zéro. Il devait absolument le retrouver avant cette issue irréversible.

_Mais où ? Où ? _

Réduire ses hypothèses de façon à obtenir un rayon d'action suffisamment mince pour que ses recherches en deviennent raisonnablement applicables semblait mission impossible.

_Globalement, s'il est actuellement __occupé à rassembler des informations pour une raison ou pour une autre, il fréquentera essentiellement des cybercafés et des bibliothèques. À cela je peux ajouter les magasins de chocolat. Mais ces endroits se comptent par millions dans une ville comme Londres…_

Et s'il était à la recherche de compagnons fidèles sur qui compter ?

Les enfants de la Wammy House n'entretenaient aucune relation avec l'extérieur, ce qui excluait la possibilité de se réfugier chez une connaissance ou un ami.

_Des amitiés faciles à nouer, pour peu d'en avoir le caractère, et il l'a, on en trouve dans les quartiers défavorisés et mal famés. __Chez les étrangers, chez les pauvres, chez les fugueurs. Peut-être dans les gangs. _

Voilà comment Matt en était arrivé à diriger ses pas vers le sud de la ville, loin du centre et de sa circulation abondante et touristique. L'orphelinat lui-même se situait dans un quartier résidentiel relativement isolé, ce qui lui épargnait du déplacement mais puisqu'il ratissait la cité dans tous les sens, l'économie de temps se révélait plutôt maigre. Et chaque jour, Mello s'éloignait peut-être un peu plus.

_Ça ne sert à rien que je demande aux gens s'ils l'ont vu. Le rendre célèbre ne lui rendrait pas service, de plus il est trop intelligent pour ne pas se faire discret__, au moins dans l'immédiat. _

L'entreprise paraissait désespérée. L'énorme métropole se dressait entre lui et son ami comme un labyrinthe dont les murailles toucheraient le ciel.

_J'ai froid…_

Dès qu'il se sentit mieux, Matt cala son sac sur le dos après en avoir un peu épousseté la neige s'y étant accumulée durant la nuit. Aujourd'hui encore, il reprendrait sa route ; jamais il ne cesserait de chercher Mello, jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve… ou que ses forces s'épuisent. Mais abandonner, jamais.

_Encore un petit effort…_

Matt savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps s'il continuait ainsi à mener la vie d'un vagabond, épuisant ses forces à marcher, mangeant le minimum vital et dormant dehors en plein hiver, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Lui aussi avait quitté l'orphelinat sans rien dire à personne, même si Near avait sans nul doute prémédité son départ – sans quoi il ne l'aurait pas encouragé. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était sorti sans la moindre ressource financière ; comme il n'existait pas sur l'état civil, ou en tout cas qu'il ne pouvait en user sous son vrai nom, la possession de cartes bancaires était exclue. Et son argent de poche économisé jusqu'à présent ne durerait pas indéfiniment.

La Wammy House lui aurait ouvert tous les portes imaginables, mais il avait rompu avec elle…

_Peu importe. Inutile d'y penser, puisque quoi qu'il arrive, je le retrouverai… _

0

00

000

00

0

- J'ignorais que tu possédais ce genre de ressources, Mello.

- Moi aussi, à vrai dire.

C'était la pure vérité. Il avait toujours été doué en baston, essentiellement parce qu'il en provoquait la plupart, mais il ne s'était encore jamais battu ainsi, avec autant de fougue et d'habileté. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce moment ; seulement qu'une peur intense l'avait envahi, si intense qu'elle avait annihilé toute forme de pensée et réduit son corps à un simple objet mécanique, dont la marche parfaite ne s'encombrait plus de doutes et d'hésitations.

_Comme si j'avais su instinctivement ce qu'il fallait faire, justement parce que je n'y réfléchissais pas. _

Ce n'était pas tout à fait le genre de méthode d'action qu'on lui avait enseignée, mais il avait déjà commencé à remettre ses acquis en question, alors sans doute valait-il la peine de se pencher sur cette question aussi ; parce qu'après tout, si on aboutissait au résultat souhaité, peu importait la méthode, n'est-ce pas ?

Et en l'occurrence, grâce à son esprit d'initiative, à son courage et à son habileté, la mission avait réussi. Le gang était parvenu à voler aux Black Angels le précieux butin d'un de leurs propres coups fourrés. Ça leur apprendrait.

- En fait j'aurais dû m'en douter, reprit Kyle. Après tout, si on s'est rencontrés, c'est bien parce que t'avais tabassé trois de mes gars sous un orage. Mais en abattre une dizaine, honnêtement je me croyais le seul à en être capable.

_Moi aussi. Enfin, il vaut peut-être mieux que je le garde pour moi, vu la __tournure que prend la discussion…_

Mello voyait bien, en effet, que Kyle était en train de réviser quelque chose dans son jugement. Immobile, il gardait le silence en attendant la suite des événements, auxquels il entendait bien s'adapter afin d'éventuellement les influencer selon ses désirs.

- Je vais être franc avec toi, murmura le chef de gang après un long silence. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer à quel jeu tu joues. Et je sais pertinemment que tu ne me dis pas tout. Que l'on se comprenne bien : je conçois que tu veuilles garder des choses pour toi, c'est normal et c'est un accord tacite entre chacun d'entre nous, les jeunes des rues. Mais toi, j'ai l'impression que tu t'amuses avec le feu. Je te respecte, Mello, ou quel que soit ton nom. Tu as de grandes qualités et tu pourrais t'élever haut dans notre hiérarchie. Mais tu n'es pas franc. Ton regard dissimule un autre but, comme si tu visais plus haut. Et maintenant ça. Honnêtement, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si je peux te faire confiance.

0

00

000

00

0

Mello shoota rageusement dans une canette vide abandonnée sur le trottoir. Après la brutale répartie de Kyle, il avait marmonné un « J'ai besoin de réfléchir » et s'était éclipsé de l'appartement, passablement vexé. Il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas encore suffisamment bon acteur.

C'était vrai, il avait tenté de l'utiliser. Mais pas avec des intentions hostiles, pas dans un but qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, aurait pu lui faire du mal, à lui ou à son gang. Sa volonté de lui apporter son aide était sincère, dans la mesure où, même involontairement, il lui accorderait nécessairement la sienne en retour. Mais…

_Ma façon de procéder cloche quelque part._

Le constat n'était pas bien compliqué. Mais c'était un problème de trop.

Mello marcha d'une traite jusqu'à une bibliothèque en périphérie et en poussa la porte machinalement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un certain rayon, parcourut rapidement les étagères, en sortit une pile de livres que, après avoir fait un détour par lequel il s'empara du quotidien du jour, il posa sur une table isolée dans un coin où il passerait assez inaperçu.

Là, il parcourut rapidement le journal, se focalisant essentiellement sur les nouvelles étrangères et les morts provoquées par Kira, dont on parlait désormais comme d'une catastrophe tragique mais habituelle, apte à effrayer la population mais plus vraiment à la scandaliser. Puis, ayant mémorisé l'essentiel du contenu qui l'intéressait, il se pencha sur ses ouvrages, en ouvrit un sans hésiter à la page à laquelle il s'était arrêté la veille et reprit sa lecture.

Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air quand on connaissait son caractère, mais Mello était un véritable intellectuel. Il possédait incontestablement un cerveau hautement plus performant que la norme, capable de tout enregistrer et de faire avec d'autres renseignements précédemment acquis des recoupements instantanés, dont il tirait aussitôt une longue liste de conséquences possibles. Non seulement il réfléchissait avec une promptitude effrayante, mais il savait également réagir rapidement ; comme il courait beaucoup, qu'il savait se battre et entretenait donc une excellente forme physique, tout conspirait pour en faire un être complet. Il aurait dû être insurpassable. Il aurait dû être le premier.

_Pourquoi un nain blanc de la tête aux pieds passant sa vie accroupi à entasser des cubes se __révèle-t-il toujours meilleur que moi ? _

Mello travaillait sans jamais prendre de notes écrites. Quand il le pourrait, il s'achèterait un ordinateur portable qu'il programmerait à effacer ses données s'il devait lui arriver malheur ; en attendant, il engrangeait tout dans ses innombrables neurones, en sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur elles pour le moment, car il n'en était après tout qu'aux prémices de son enquête.

Il avait pris l'habitude, tous les jours vers la fin de l'après-midi, de se rendre dans cette bibliothèque pour étudier discrètement. Bien fournie tout en étant relativement peu fréquentée, elle constituait pour lui le refuge idéal. S'il continuait d'apprendre à ce rythme, d'ici peu il connaîtrait mieux les innombrables ficelles de la mafia italienne que sans doute plusieurs de ses membres.

_Kyle ne me fait toujours pas confiance. Comment lui faire comprendre que je suis de son côté, même si je garde mes petits secrets ? Voyons… Et si je mettais mon intelligence à profit pour lui faire gagner quelques coups face aux Black Angels, en attendant l'échéance du 2 mars, remonterais-je dans son estime ? __Pour l'instant, je n'ai fait que prendre part à ce qu'on me proposait, il serait peut-être temps de montrer de quoi je suis capable. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux me faire discret pour le moment, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le bon moyen. _

Famiglia Nostra, la plus ancienne des mafias de la péninsule, était originaire du Sud de la Sicile, une région propice aux développements d'organisations criminelles ; en effet la violence et l'illégalité avaient longtemps fait partie de ses mœurs, essentiellement à cause de sa grande pauvreté car, située loin des grandes métropoles européennes et de la capitale italienne, elle avait été délaissée par les autorités jusqu'à fort récemment.

_C'était quoi, ce sentiment, ce matin ? Quand j'ai eu l'impression de reconnaître cette rue… Comment ai-je su où la cible s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, comment ai-je__ deviné comment l'intercepter ? Je n'étais pourtant jamais passé par là…_

La légende prêtait à Famiglia Nostra une existence ancienne, qui en réalité ne l'était probablement pas tant que cela. On en avait entendu parler pour la première fois vers la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, et l'on situait donc sa naissance probable durant les périodes troubles récentes. Elle se distinguait par sa hiérarchie stricte ainsi que par ses nombreuses valeurs morales (rejet de l'adultère, du proxénétisme, du trafic de drogue et interdiction de s'en prendre aux femmes et aux enfants, notamment), dont la plupart avaient aujourd'hui été abandonnées face à la concurrence de bandes rivales moins regardantes, même si elle continuait à refuser de s'adonner à l'enlèvement contre rançon.

_Je ne me rappelle pas de mon passé avant la Wammy House. J__e sais que je n'y suis pas né, que je n'y ai pas toujours vécu. J'étais jeune quand j'y suis arrivé, mais j'ai été choisi parce que je me distinguais déjà des autres. De quelle façon ? Comment m'ont-ils repéré ? C'est idiot, je n'ai jamais songé à poser la question à Roger. Maintenant, il est trop tard. Je ne retournerai plus là-bas… Pas avant d'avoir attrapé Kira, d'avoir battu Near, et d'avoir obtenu la première place. _

Famiglia Nostra comprenait entre mille et deux mille familles, elles-mêmes de tailles diverses. Leur degré de virulence variait au moins autant que leurs chiffres d'affaires, qui pouvaient facilement atteindre cent milliards d'euros. Des membres de l'organisation s'étaient infiltrés dans plusieurs entreprises influentes ainsi qu'à l'intérieur de certaines sphères politiques, et quand ils ne s'y trouvaient pas eux-mêmes, ils obtenaient toujours le moyen de s'y assurer un appui par la corruption ou la menace. Leurs victimes se soumettaient sans guère de difficulté et gardaient le silence, payant volontiers pour s'assurer leurs propres revenus, en général non négligeables. Il faut dire qu'elles en avaient les moyens.

_D'où est-ce que je viens ? Qui suis-je en réalité ? C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que je me pose ces questions…_

Il existait différents grades au sein de Famiglia Nostra ; au sommet se trouvait un chef unique, dont les idées influençaient grandement l'orientation de l'organisation durant le temps de son règne. Il était soutenu et conseillé par une base de direction située à Palerme ; autour d'eux s'élargissaient trois cercles concentriques définissant l'envergure plus ou moins élevée des personnes qui s'y trouvaient : vers le noyau les plus importantes, vers le centre les hommes de main et les proches initiés par le sang ou le parrainage, vers l'extérieur des associés et des contacts qui jamais ne seraient initiés formellement.

_Je me demande ce que font les autres. _

Famiglia Nostra se construisait essentiellement sur la famille, ou plutôt les familles, d'où son nom. Particulièrement rigoureuse, elle ne recrutait pas ses membres n'importe où. Seuls pouvaient y être admis des hommes, fils légitimes, siciliens de père et de mère, nés en Sicile, de confession catholique. Les divorcés, les homosexuels, les fils et frères de prostituées, ceux ayant de près ou de loin des contacts avec des communistes, des fonctionnaires de l'ordre public ou d'anciennes victimes de l'organisation, voyaient également leur candidature rejetée d'office.

_Et Kira ? _

Lors de la cérémonie d'initiation, l'aspirant maffieux jurait sur un code d'honneur imprégné de fierté de respecter les valeurs morales de Famiglia Nostra, ainsi que de ne jamais en parler ni écrire quoi que ce soit la concernant. Le baptême se faisait le plus souvent par le sang, en d'autres termes, un meurtre.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je poursuis Kira ? S'il possède __la même dignité que moi, le même orgueil, le même désir d'atteindre son but quels qu'en soient les moyens, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le droit de le condamner. _

L'entrée dans l'organisation était définitive. On n'en sortait que mort ou exclu, ce qui en principe revenait au même.

_Il faut aussi que je trouve un moyen de savoir ce que traficote Near. Je ne dois pas le laisser prendre de l'avance sur moi ! _

Tout crime commis sur un membre de Famiglia Nostra devait être vengé. C'était le seul moyen de rétablir l'honneur de la famille…

_Il faut… que… je… Kira, Kyle… Oh, zut ! _

Comprenant que, cette fois, il ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer correctement, Mello décida de renoncer et referma son ouvrage d'un coup sec, non sans en avoir retenu la page de prime abord. Il alla reposer les constituants de sa pile chacun à leur place, repassa mentalement en revue les quelques informations qu'il venait de retenir, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Quand il poussa la porte, la fraîcheur de l'air l'enveloppa immédiatement, et il lâcha en fermant les yeux un gros soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir été si tendu. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'accorde un moment pour répondre à toutes ses questions ; elles le souciaient tellement que même son travail à la bibliothèque n'était pas parvenu à le distraire… C'était bien la première fois.

Lorsqu'il releva les paupières, il crut discerner une ombre familière.

_Matt ?__! _

Un battement de cil plus tard, elle avait disparu. Mello resta sur place, indécis, se demandant s'il avait rêvé. Il regarda par terre, mais l'employé qui s'était occupé de pousser et tasser la neige avait bien fait son travail : elle ne laissait pas voir la moindre trace de pas, même fondue et changée en flaque d'eau.

_Je suis bête. Matt est resté à la Wammy avec les autres. Il ne peut pas être là…_

Sur ce, il releva la tête et partit d'un pas décidé dans la direction opposée. Ce soir, il retournerait chez Kyle et se comporterait comme d'habitude. Mais dès le lendemain, il commencerait à faire ses preuves.

* * *

_Je suis désolée décrire si lentement... J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop mauvais_, dixit l'autatrice.


End file.
